More of You
by hollywoodhangover
Summary: A future I have created for Spencer and Toby. There will more than likely be plenty of Spoby fluff as this story continues.
1. Chapter 1

**I titled this after "More of You" by Mozella because I love the song, and some of the lyrics fit Spencer and Toby very well. I wrote this for myself because I've been interested in what a future for Toby and Spencer would look like. I've always imagined them turning into one of those perfect, happy families. Their daughters in the story are the type of daughters I would like to have in the future, down to the physical description.**

**This is just a happy story for anyone longing for a bit more Spoby than we get from the show. I decided I would share it on fanfic and see how people like it. If you do like it, please review. If enough people seem to like it, I will continue to update. If not, I'll just keep it to myself like I have been. Hehe. Anyway, enjoy. **

Toby suddenly awoke to a small hand patting his stomach. His eyes eased open, and he looked down to see Emma beating on his stomach as if it were a set of drums. He chuckled, still groggy from a good night's sleep.

"Emma Bear, what are you doing awake?" He whispered, careful not to awaken the sleeping beauty beside him.

"I'm hungry." Emma muttered, continuing her drum solo.

Toby then heard a small set of feet pattering into the bedroom. He sat up, pulling Emma into his lap, and saw Natalie making her way into the bedroom, purple blanket in tow.

"Good morning Miss Natalie. Are you hungry, too?" Toby asked, grabbing underneath her arms and pulling her onto the bed. Emma crawled off of Toby's lap, making her way to her mother.

"Ohhh no you don't." Toby said, scooping the three year old up. "We don't want Mommy to wake up yet. She likes getting her beauty sleep. How about we go get some breakfast?" He looked down at his gorgeous wife. She had one arm slung carelessly across her eyes, the other was resting on her stomach. She had a rough week with one of her clients, and he wanted her to be able to sleep in on her days off.

"I stay here." Natalie murmured, her little voice still laced with sleep. She scooted off of Toby's lap and curled up right beside her mother. Spencer and the twins were practically identical. They had her chocolate eyes and curly, dark hair. They all could pull that one face that made Toby melt. Anytime he got one of those looks, he gave them whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted it. He was wrapped around all three of their finger's.

"Alright Emma Bear, let's go make some pancakes." He got out of bed and lifted Emma onto his shoulders, her favorite place to ride.

"Pancakes!" Emma clapped, her smile brightening the room.

* * *

A slender pair of arms wrapped around Toby's middle, and he felt Spencer press her face in between his shoulder blades, breathing him in. He took one hand away from the stove and put it over her hands.

"Good morning. Would you like some pancakes?" Toby offered.

"Yes please. With chocolate chips." Spencer murmured, clearly still sleepy. Toby turned around in her arms and put his palms to her cheeks. He lowered his head and gave her an intimate good morning kiss. She sighed as he pulled his lips away from hers, and wrapped herself around him, not willing to let him go quite yet.

He turned back to the stove and Spencer took a seat on a bar stool at the island in between her two girls. Natalie and Emma were both sporting quite the bedhead, their brown curls sticking out in every direction.

"Pancakes!" Emma squealed as Toby set a plate down in front of each of his girls. "Plain pancakes for Emma Bear and me, and double chocolate chip pancakes for Miss Natalie and the queen."

Spencer smirked at his nickname for her, rolling her eyes at him as he took a seat on the opposite side of the island.

"Daddy?" Emma looked up at her father with her big brown eyes, "If Mommy is the queen, does that mean that I'm a princess?"

"Of course it does. You and Natalie are both princesses. And the prettiest princesses in the world, if I do say so myself."

"Is Mommy the prettiest queen?" Natalie questioned, glancing at her mother as she shoved a bite of pancakes into her mouth.

Toby turned to look at Spencer as well, his eyes getting lost in the deep mocha color of hers. "She is most definitely the most beautiful queen in the entire universe." Toby said, still gazing deep into Spencer's eyes. She blushed, looking down at her plate. It had been eight years since they first began dating, but Toby could still make Spencer's heart race.

"Hear that Mommy? You're the most beautiful queen." Natalie stated, cuddling up into her mother's side.

"But Mommy... I'm not sure that hair-do is really working for you." Emma added, patting Spencer's hair with her tiny hand. Spencer couldn't help but laugh, and she noticed that Toby was trying to stifle his grin as well.

"Somebody has been spending too much time with Aunt Hanna." Spencer said as she stood up to clear the plates from the table. Toby followed suit, helping her clear the plates. "Even your bedhead is beautiful," Toby whispered in her ear as he leaned over her shoulder to place his plate into the sink.

"Aunt Hanna! I wanna go see Aunt Hanna!" Emma pleaded as her mother removed the syrup remains from the corner of Emma's mouth with a dampened wash cloth. "Mommy, can we go see Aunt Hanna?" Natalie asked as well.

"Let me call her and I'll see what we can do." Spencer replied, leading both girls towards their father. "Right now, I want you to go upstairs with Daddy and pick out what you're going to wear today." The girls bounded up the stairs with Toby trailing behind them, and Spencer picked up her iPhone and proceeded to dial Hanna's number.

* * *

"Alright, girls, I want you to behave at Aunt Hanna's, okay?" Spencer said, handing the girls' overnight bags to Hanna.

"Yeah yeah, Mommy. We will be good." Emma replied, turning to her Aunt. "Let's goooo Aunt Hanna!"

"Someone's eager to leave." Hanna laughed, grabbing Emma's tiny hand.

"If they are any trouble, bring them home. Emma can be a bit... Loud." Spencer sighed, glancing down at her daughter, who was currently bouncing with excitement.

"I've got this Spencer. I've been babysitting them since they were born. They love me," Hanna gloated. "Besides, you and Toby could use some time alone."

"You're so right. Alright, babies. Mommy will see you tomorrow. I love you both so much." Spencer said, giving both girls a kiss on the forehead before sending them with Hanna. Toby too, bid them adieu and placed a kiss on their cheeks. As soon as the door was shut, Toby had Spencer pinned up against it. He leaned down and kissed her, his tongue running along her bottom lip.

With three year old twins, it was rare that they ever got any alone time. As much as Spencer would love to spend her weekend off with her girls, she wanted to spend the rest of the day in the sheets with Toby just as much. He was her everything, and she wanted to remind him of just how much she loved him... Over and over again.

Toby lifted Spencer up and she wrapped her legs around his waste, their mouths never leaving each other. He managed to make his way up the stairs, and once in their room, he let her down. She pulled away from him, breathing heavily. Spencer slowly started to undo the buttons of his shirt, kissing the newly revealed skin as she went. He moaned as her lips touched the area right above his jeans, before she trailed her tongue all the way back up to his chest. He was quick to take her shirt off, and he swiftly unlatched her bra as well. Spencer pressed herself into him, she loved the feel of his bare skin against hers. Toby pushed her backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed. She fell back onto the soft mattress, Toby coming down slowly on top of her.

"I've missed this so much," Spencer murmured into his ear as he began to undo the button on her jeans. Toby didn't reply as he pulled her jeans down her legs, kissing along her thighs as he went. Spencer was completely lost in the feeling of his lips on her skin. She couldn't imagine how anything could feel better than this, or how she could ever possibly love anyone more than she loved Toby.

**Well, that's that. In case anyone deems my story to be unrealistic, I have a six year old brother. He's never had a lisp or said many words wrong. He's incredibly intelligent, and since these are Spencer's daughters, I think it is safe to assume they are too. I will tend to base the things they say or do after the things I've heard him say when he was three. Anyway, review if you'd like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a bit slow, and probably not that great. I've been wrapping up my summer class, so I've been a bit distracted. I wanted to update though, after getting such nice reviews. Thank you all for reading and taking the time to review!**

Fresh out of the shower, Toby bounded down the steps, stopping at the bottom to appreciate the view in front of him. Spencer was clad in Victoria's Secret yoga pants and a tank top, currently bent over with her hands touching her toes. She slowly stretched up, her hands now above her head, just as the lady on the TV screen had instructed her.

"Taking advantage of your free time?" Toby asked, laughing as she practically jumped out of her skin.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Spencer scolded, pausing the TV as he walked over to her. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her into him. "Forgive me?" He asked, kissing her earlobe, one of her favorite spots.

Spencer leaned into his bare chest, breathing him in. "Mm, you smell good." She sighed, tightening her grip around his waste.

"That's generally what a shower does for you." He grasped her hand, leading her over to his recliner. He sat in it first, pulling out the foot rest. She followed his lead, sitting in between his legs, her back to his chest. She slowly ran her hands up and down his legs, basking in the rare alone time they were getting. "I needed this," she whispered, massaging his thighs in slow, sensual circles.

"I think we both did."

"I wish we could stay just like this forever. I don't want to go back to work tomorrow." Spencer complained, and Toby wrapped his arms tighter around her middle. He inched the hem of her shirt up just a bit so that he could run his thumb along the bare skin of her stomach.

"Babe, I think you need to take some time off." He whispered into her ear. "In the past two years, you've only taken a week off... And that was only because you were so sick that you couldn't go in to work. I know you love your job, and I love that you get to do something you love, but everybody could use a break every once in awhile."

"I know... I just don't-"

"We could go to the beach," Toby offered, cutting her off before she could refuse. "Natalie and Emma have never been to the beach. Think about how much they would love it there."

"Do you really think now is a good time?" She asked. Toby put a finger under her chin, pulling her face up so that he could look into her eyes. "With our jobs, there is never a good time. We have to make the time. Come on, Spence. Say yes." He pleaded.

"Alright, I suppose I could make it work. I'll call into the office and tell them I won't be coming in this week. Are you sure you can take the time off?" She asked.

He nodded his head in reply, "I'm positive."

"Okay then, we'll do it. I'll ask my parents if we can stay at their condo in Ocean City. It's about a three hour drive from here."

"A road trip would make it even more fun. We can have a sing-a-long to Kids Bop all the way there." He laughed, kissing along her neck.

"Oh God, no." She groaned, but nonetheless called up her parents and asked if it was okay if they stay in the condo for a week.

* * *

"All packed?" Spencer startled at her husband's voice, looking up to find him walking into their bedroom, carrying a daughter under each arm like footballs. Emma and Natalie were giggling and frantically trying to escape, but Toby wasn't having it.

Spencer managed to shut her suitcase and zip it up, "There. I'm done with my stuff, that just leaves you and the girls left to do."

"Well I found these two monsters down stairs, and they need a stern visit from the tickle monster. I have a bag to pack, so I don't have enough time to tickle them. Do you think you can help me out?" Toby asked seriously, and Spencer laughed at his strict expression.

"Yeah, I think I can manage..." She giggled as Toby set the girls down. They tried to flee, but she caught them right before they made it out the door. "I heard someone needs a visit from the tickle monster?" She asked, earning a squeal from both girls as she tossed them onto the bed. She pounced on top of them, tickling both of their stomachs until they were begging her to stop.

"Am I allowed to stop tickling them, Daddy?" Spencer asked as Toby shoved his pajama pants- her favorite pair- into his suitcase. The girls managed to catch their breath in the mean time, and Toby replied, "Nah. I think they could use one more round of tickles!" He began his tickle torture on Natalie, leaving Spencer to tickle Emma. Their delighted squeals filled the room, and Spencer and Toby smiled with them. Their little laughs could light up a room and always managed to cheer Spencer and Toby up whenever they needed it.

"Stooooop!" Natalie screeched, her smile bigger than ever.

Toby sighed, stopping his tickling ministrations, but keeping her pinned to the bed. "Okay, okay... I guess you've had enough tickling for today."

"Yes!" Emma agreed from the other side of the bed, "We've had enough tickling for a billion years!"

"A billion years?" Spencer echoed, laughing at her daughter's exaggeration. "That's an awfully long time, Emma Bear."

"Yeah Mommy, so that means no more tickling today!" Emma squirmed under her mother's grasp, and Spencer let her go.

"Okay fine. No more tickling today. But we do need to go pack your bags!"

Natalie's eyes got wide, "Where we going, Mommy?" She asked.

"It's a surprise! But, I can tell you that you need to pack your bathing suits." Spencer replied as she shooed them out of the room. "Go try to pack your clothes, Mommy will be in there once she gets done helping Daddy pack his bag."

As soon as the girls rounded the corner, Spencer was rummaging through Toby's drawers, attempting to find his old bathing suit and other beach-friendly clothes. "Spence, I can pack my own bag. You should go help the girls."

"I know. I'm just packing some of my favorite things in your bag." She explained, "Like these board shorts. You look sexy in them."

"Oh I do, do I?" Toby asked, grabbing the shorts from her and tossing them into the growing pile on the bed.

"Mmhmm," she nodded in reply, leaning up to kiss him quickly. Toby pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth, and she deepened the kiss, moaning quietly into his mouth. His fingers tangled themselves into his hair, both getting lost in the moment.

"Mommy!" Spencer pulled out of Toby's grasp, "You're daughter is bellowing," he whispered in her ear as he followed her down the hall to the twins' room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma! Natalie! Wait a minute!" Spencer called out to her fearless daughters, who were already stampeding towards the ocean. Both girls halted, slowly turning around and walking back towards their parents. "You need sunscreen. You don't want to burn, do you?"

The girls sighed impatiently as Spencer lathered them both up. "Let me rub some on Daddy, and then you can all three go out and play in the waves." Spencer said, turning Toby around so that his back was to her. She squirted some of the coconut scented sunscreen into her palm, then massaged it into Toby's toned back.

"Spence, aren't you going to get in the water?" Toby questioned, eyeing the book that Spencer had brought down with her.

Spencer stood on her tiptoes, reaching to rub some of the lotion on his shoulders and the back of his neck. "I don't think so," she answered, spinning him around. He placed his hands on her waste, watching as her hands roamed over his sculpted abs.

"Well I do," Toby replied, grabbing at her waist and hoisting her over his shoulder. The girls both squealed at the sight, and followed their parents towards the water.

"Toby! Put me down!" Spencer giggled, not putting much effort into actually attempting to free herself from his arms. Toby ventured into the water, stopping when he was knee deep. He slowly set Spencer into the water, and then turned to glance at his daughters. Both had stopped in their tracks at the edge of the shore, glancing out at the depths of the ocean. Toby waded back to them, and got on his knees in the sand so that he was practically eye-level with them.

"Natalie, Emma- You don't want to come in the water?" Toby asked quietly.

"Nuh uh. It's scary." Natalie answered, her eyes roaming back and forth between her father's comforting ones and the waves crashing along the shore.

"I promise it will be okay, Princess. Would Daddy ever let anything bad happen to you?" The girls peered up at their father through thick eyelashes. They mumbled incoherently and took a hesitant step towards the water's edge. Emma squealed as the water hit her toes for the first time. Her frightened look turned to one of pure joy as she bent over and splashed her hands in the shallow water before her. Spencer made her way back to the shore to join her small family, smiling at the sight before her.

"Daddy, look!" Emma shouted, holding up a seashell in her tiny hand. "What is it?"

"That's a sea shell, Emma. There are millions of them in the ocean. I bet you can find some more." Spencer answered her curious daughter, squatting down to help Emma search.

Natalie hesitantly walked towards her mother and sister, still afraid of the water. "Natalie," Spencer said as she turned towards her other daughter, "Do you want Mommy to hold your hand while you go in the water?"

Natalie nodded, holding her hand out to Spencer. Toby took her other hand, and then held onto Emma's as well. The four of them cautiously entered the water, and Spencer and Toby watched as their girls' faces lit up. Natalie began laughing uncontrollably, her contagious giggles sending her parents into a fit of laughter as well. Spencer scooped Natalie into her arms, cuddling her to her chest as she walked deeper into the ocean. Toby lifted Emma into the air, throwing her high above his head, one of her favorite things. When Spencer was up to her belly button in the water, Natalie's little feet were completely submerged. The waves came up and hit her in the stomach, causing her giggle to increase.

"Mommy, I like the ocean!" Emma declared from her spot in her father's arms.

"Oh you do, do you?" Spencer laughed, handing Natalie over to Toby. "I'm gonna run and get the camera so that I can take a few pictures." She kissed both girls on their unruly curls before heading back to her beach bag. She dried her hands on the nearest towel before grabbing her camera and snapping plenty of shots of her husband and daughters. Toby was definitely right, she needed a break from reality for a while.

* * *

"I think we wore them out today," Spencer said, peering at the sleeping girls that were curled up beside Toby. Emma was on his right, his arm resting around her small body, and Spencer mirrored her position on his left. Natalie was stretched out in his lap, her head resting against his chest.

"It was good for them." He sighed, planting a kiss on Spencer's temple. "We should probably get them into bed."

"You're right," she agreed, gathering Natalie into her arms. The girls were sharing a bed in the guest room, and as soon as they were both put into the queen sized bed, they unconsciously cuddled into one another. Toby gazed down at his girls. They were the spitting image of their mother, the three most gorgeous people he knew. Back in the day of high school and mean, teenage girls, he never would have thought he would end up so lucky. He wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I think we should get you to bed, too."

"I think I have a better idea," she responded, wrapping her fingers around his. She guided him out of the guest room and into their room, only to step out onto the balcony. They had the perfect view of the stars and the ocean. Spencer gently pushed Toby into the lounge chair, and curled up against him, tangling her legs with his. "It's beautiful out here," she mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder and her hand over his chest.

"You're beautiful." Toby whispered, bringing his hand up to run it through her sun dried hair. She peered up at him, an insane amount of emotions coursing through her veins at his words. She stretched up to kiss his lips, and he deepened the contact, pulling her around so that she was straddling his hips. Her hands went directly to his shirt, running her fingers gently beneath it, feeling his muscles tense up as she did so. He answered her movements by carefully pulling her shirt over her head, leaning down to kiss every possible inch of newly revealed skin. She reached behind her neck to loosen the strings of the swimsuit she had yet to take off. Toby watched, mesmerized as the material fell to her hips. He stared at her, unashamedly. She took his cheeks into her hands and drew his face back to hers, kissing him with all of the emotion built up inside of her.

"I love you, Toby" she whispered in between kisses, letting her hands pull his shirt over his head, and wasting no time in helping him to shed his board shorts. Spencer had never been so thankful that her parents bought a fairly secluded condo. Toby had managed to get her out of her bottoms and both were completely naked.

"I love you more than anything," he returned, "Now let's get this vacation started right..."

**I know this chapter was short... And I can't even begin to apologize for the ridiculous amount of times between updates. I will however, try to justify my actions. I am a first year college student, and my classes are kicking my ass. I honestly don't know when I will be able to update again. I thought about just deleting this story completely, but occasionally I use this fanfiction as a sort of therapy. I have absolutely no plan as to where this story is going, I just write it as I think it. It most likely will be all fluff and adorable-ness between my favorite couple and made up twin girls. I might throw some trouble in every once in awhile. Like I said, though, I don't know when another update will come, and I apologize for that. I would like to thank you all for reading, though. I really do appreciate your wonderful feedback!**


End file.
